Illegal Trafic
by MissDifferent
Summary: Riku, Axel Kairi, Cloud and I are into Illegal stuff. Untill that one day.  Naminax
1. Chapter 1 Close Shave

**Illegal Trafic.**

** Kingdom Heart, AU fic.**

**By MissDifferent.**

**This is my First ever Fanfic! (Yay! Cheer! Clap clap...) and I actually dreamt this...(Hey, Don't look at me this way!) so yeh...If its not that good, that's why. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but nobodies perfect.^^**

Saturday, 23/07/2025

" Faster, Come ON, Faster!" Cloud was yelling at us as we were loading up the van. "Come on, before the police comes!" All of a sudden, We heard a alarm wail. "Who was that?" Cloud asked, "forget it all into the cars? Fast!" There was a major scramble as we all tried to get into the cars.

Sunday,24/07/2025

Knock,Knock. I opened the door. A police officer and two of his men were standing outside.

"Excuse me," Said the policeman, "could we see the owner of this house and the driver of this van please?"

"Umm...they aren't there right now" I lied.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow same time and they'd better be there!" he said.

"Sure. Tomorrow? I'll tell them" was all I could say.

Then the police officer left leaving us to discuss what we could do now.

" Uho...we're in DEEP,DEEP trouble now..." Kairi commented.

"Noooo, Really? I hadn't realized..." Cloud was trying to hide his anxiousness behind his usual sarcasm because HE was the driver. And he has all the rights of the world to be scared because he was driving a van full of illegal stuff, the van wasn't technically his AND the police new him from a case were he had been falsely accused and put to prison.

"Hey, What about... No nothing. Ignore..." Kairi was thinking out loud.

"Come on, what about what?" Axel asked her

"Nothing, it was stupid." Kairi said.

"Just say! It might not be that stupid after all." Axel half yelled because needed a Idea considering it was 'his' house.

"Well...they don't really know WHO owns the van and the house so what about two of us that have'nt had problems with the police show themselves? Like what about Rikus and ...and Me?" Kairi explained her idea.

"Wow, that's marvellous!" we exclaimed. "Your a real genius!"

Monday,25/07/2025

Today the police was here again.

" Is the car owner and the owner of this houde here now? Or are they gone again?" he sneered.

"They are here." I said. Kairi and Riku came and showed their fake Ids and Driving licenses to the officer. He checked them over then handed them back.

"Ok, seems real enough but I still have a doubt about you kids. I'll investigate further."

"Why, What do you want to investigate about?" I asked.

"About a gang of kids who are knee deep in illegal stuff and have a van gust like yours. Oh yes, do you know a certain Cloud Carashi?"

**None of the characters are mine,**** they are from kingdom hearts so I disown those. The story IS mine though. So is Clouds surname. (I invented that.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**Yay, Already second Chapter! Maybe I'll even be able to post it tomorrow! (yaay! =D) well ope this is better than the first part...but I can't really remember my dream...-'**

Monday, 25/07/2025

"Excuse me?" I choked out. "Who?"

" Cloud Carashi." The officer repeated.

"Umm...nope sorry." I said quickly. _Crap I'm SUCH a bad lier..._

"Ok, but I'll be waching you Kids." He said before stepping outside.

Just then his Walkie-talkie Buzzed.

" BzzbzzzCloud Bzzbzz Yesterday bzzbzz lost them bzzchrrr traffic Chrrrprrr are serching Drrrrr dead or alive." (the weird sounds are interferance.)

"Ok, Roger" The police officer replied then turned round and yelled: "If I find out that you do know him or that enything is Wrong, You'll be in Bad trouble." Back at us.

"Whatever!" muttered Riku.

"Wait, This guy could acctually be serious. And if he does find out about us..." Cloud didn't finish his sentence.

"So what do you say we should do? Huh?" Kairi asked him.

"We have to Run away." Axel had a brainwave. "Tonight. Otherwise it could be to late."

"WHAT? Are you mad or something? We can't just leave! We have zero munny, nowere to go and what are you thinking?" Kairi was in histerics.

"Calm down!" Cloud yelled at her.

"I AM CALMED DOWN" Kairi screached back.

"Guys back off. Stop it. We are leaving tonight. No discussion about it. If your not happy you can stay here!" Riku was trying to calm both of them.

Night of Monday, 25/07/2025 to Tuesday, 26/07.2025. Midnight.

"Is everybody here?"wispered Cloud.

"Yup" anser-wispered Riku.

We scrambled to all fit into the van. Then we got going.

"We'd better be careful because If the Stupid policeoff. was serious, He's waching our house." Kairi , who had calmed down, said.

So had Axel hacked the police radio thing. Surly enough half an hour later we heard a Police officers voice:

" The kids were the ones we were looking for. They did know Cloud Carashi. Get them."

"_Uho..." _

Cloud hit the accelarator and the back of the van flung open.

" Wow, I knew this van was Crap but that it was this bad..." Cloud commented just as one of the back doors fell of. "We're gonna have to dump it.."

He drove into a small forest way and yanked the key out of the ignition.

"From now on, we're on foot." Riku said Cheerfully.

"Its Disgusting how you can be cheerful in the middle of the night, escaping from the police and on foot." Kairi smiled.

"Lets find somewere to rest." I proposed.

Since it was Three in the morning everybody thought It was a Good idea.

Tuesday 26/07/2025

_Were are the others? _ "Guys? Guys? HELLO? Were are you?" I called. _Nobody... were are they? They can't just dissapere..._

I was all alone. In the middle of nowere with no food and no water.

Thats wenn the bush started moving.

**Oooh Suspence! Dun dun dunnnn...**

**Were are the others ?**

**Why did the disapere ?**

**whats in the bush?**

**Soo...what do you think? Do you like it? Its not as good as I hoped but there we are.**** Hard luck...**

**If there are any spelling mistakes its the Keyboards fault. ^^**

**-keyboard: indignant; No its not**

**me: Yep it is!**

**Keyboard: Is not! -sulks-**

**Me: aww Just shut up ok?**

**If you liked it please rewiew! ,and if you didn't also revew and tell me what you didn't ****like so that I can chainge it.**

**I disown all the characters other than for the police Officer.=)**

**Have FUN! Love you all (or not!^^ Joking)**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Tada my little chappie nbre three! **

**Enjoy! 3**

Still Tuesday 26/07/2025

"H-hello?" I stamered slowly and carefully moving towards the bush. Then somerthing burst out of the bush strait at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" I yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" it yelled to.

_Evil spirits can't scream and animals can't either..._

Thats when I opened my eyes. A guy with Strawberryblond hair stood intront of me with his eyes closed whispereing "Don't hurt me. Not my fault. Please."

" Umm...I won't hurt you..." I stammered

"whaat"? He said opening his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes ever, Ocean blue eyes.

Akward silence...

" Hi...Sorry about scaring you... My name is Roxas."

"I'm Naminé. Sorry to..."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"We-ell...Long story...My friends and I are sort of...not quite legal...and the policce found out so we sort of bunked off...and you? " I answered...

" Coool! Were are your friends? Oh I'm here because...umm...because-I'm-running-away-from-my-evil-Aunt-I-got-lost."

_Yay he thinks I'm Cool or we are cool or Whatever!_

"Oh...my friends disapered..."

_Great, smart moove.. He thinks I have IMAGENARY friends now..._

" What about we try to find your friends?"

**There we are...This isn't really a Chappie just a sort of piece of story, thats why is so oh very short! Not the best ever but who cares?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt

**Say hello to chapter nbre4! *does happy dance***

Friday, 27/07/2025

We searched for my friends all yesterday and all night. They've gone.

"Roxas?" I poked Roxas awake

"hummm...?"

"D-do you think we'll every f-find my f-friends?" I started crying.

"Aww come on, don't cry" He put his arms round me. "We'll find your friends, even if we have to go to the end of the world to do so."

"Thanks." I sniffed.

Then we got up.

"Lets go into the next town and buy something to eat." Roxas said.

_Grumble grumble – _

The next town was were my friends and I had our flat, Destiny City. We walked threw the town towards the center when we heard what a old woman was saying to her friends.

" These young people are bad, I heard of a gana here in desteny city that were smuggling stuff into the city. Can you imagine? Here in Destiny city? The police lost track of them in Twilight forest..." then, seeing us staring at her, she stopped.

" What do you want?" she said.

"umm.. Do you know if the police cought the Kids?" Roxas asked her.

" Who are you? Your not from here. I've never seen you before!" she said complety not answering his was staring at him hard. Then abrubtly, she turned and went away.

" Weird... still, You have fund somebody who likes you, she was totally eyeing you up!"

A police officer whent round the corner.

He was walking towards us.

"hi Roxas" he said. Roxas looked embarassed.

"So, who's this?" he asked looking at me. " Wait, I know you from somewere..."

" This is Namine, one of the kids." Roxas said.

I was under shock. This guy, whom i liked had just openly told a policeman who I was.

"Y-you TRAITOR! I HATE YOU!" I yelled running away crying. _I hate him, how could he do this to me? I had full confidence in him. I hardly knew him, Oh Im soo stupid._

I stopped running, pressed myself against a wall and cried my heart out. _So stupid, I'm so stupid._

I heard footsteps echoing on the pavement.

" Namine?"

I froze.

**Tada, hope you like it!**

**Aww, poor Namine...I feel mean now...**

**Please review! Pwease? Pwetty pwease!**

**Roxas: What is wrong with you? -'**

**Me: nothing.**

**Roxas: - leaves to get his eyebrowns waxed- O.o**

**Joking! **

**I disown Namine and Roxas and all the other KH characters!**


End file.
